


Hunter and Oni

by SepZet



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Size Difference, Tentacles, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepZet/pseuds/SepZet
Summary: Monster hunter McCree gets a call from a local village to take care of a demon, only to end up dealing with a monster he hasn’t seen before. Doesn’t much matter though. McCree has secrets of his own.





	Hunter and Oni

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my Overwatch business yo
> 
> This story was available a month ago! See the following post to find out how you can read my fics a month early, and maybe even get me to write more like this!  
> http://sepzet.tumblr.com/post/177508049572/sepzet-is-creating-writing-and-fanfiction

“Your ego is going to get you killed.”

Something he had heard before, and it still had yet to come true. He had his ego because he was good at what he did, no doubt about it. No need to falter or back down from what he had accomplished. He had skills, and actions to back it up.

So he just smiled, swirled his drink, and shrugged.

“So I’ve heard. What’s the reward?”

The bartender sighed, sliding a paper over. “Ten thousand. We don’t need any live captures. We want it dead. We want absolute reassurance that this will not be a problem. Can you give us that?”

“Of course. Making things dead is my specialty.” Knocking back the burning booze, Jesse McCree smacked his lips loudly, leaning over the paper.

A demon in the forest, apparently, killing livestock and scaring the shit out of people. Didn’t sound like the worst problem in the world, but he could understand why they wanted it gone. He could do that. He could handle a demon.

“I’ll take it. I’ll head out tonight.”

“Tonight? Aren’t demons active at night?”

“Yeah, because the daytime has them hiding in the shadows, literally. Can’t kill something that hasn’t physically manifested in the world. Only way to do it.” Slapping down a few bills, McCree stood from the barstool, winking at the incredulous look he received. “Don’t you go worrying your pretty little head about me. I’ve handled worse.”

“Sure you have. When the demon guts you, don’t come crawling back to my bar. I don’t want to have to clean up your blood. I just got the floors refinished.”

Such faith in his abilities. That was fine. He had more than enough to get him through it with no issues.

Not that anyone in that tiny little town thought so. Everyone he passed gave him a weird look, like he was a walking corpse. Silly, really. Such audacity.

To their credit, they didn’t know him very well. They didn’t know he boasted a few more abilities than any normal kind of monster hunter, if that was any way to describe a monster hunter.

They could doubt him all that they liked. They’d change their tune the moment he returned with a demon’s head in his bag.

Stopping just outside the town limits, McCree rummaged through the bag at his hip. Silver would probably work. Most demons were repelled by it. But first, before he could repel them, he had to find them. And for that, all he needed was the dried little knot of muscle that was once a Saint’s heart.

Balancing the little thin in his palm, he lifted it high, turning slowly as he faced the forest. Once directed properly, the muscle twitched, rolling forward slightly, drawn in.

Perfect. A satisfied little smile touched his lips. Easy.

The heart drew him on, twitching and rolling, in his hand, directing him. And the closer he got to the demon, the more the heart swelled, color coming to the dull, dried meat. Saint hearts were always drawn to demonic flesh, feeding off of their evil. Hard to come by, of course, but his was a gift from an old friend. One of his more useful tools in his belt.

Deep, deep into the forest, the heart was finally fully engorged with blood, the muscle twitching and pumping with a pulse it no longer had. The demon was very close, then. Perfect. Tucking the heart away, he instead drew his trusty side arm, rubbing his thumb over the hammer. No doubt the demon could smell him so close by, and it was only a matter of time before they rose up to attack him. It was a draw for demons, of course.

There was no fear in his heart. He had so many years of experience hunting all kinds of monsters. It had seemed like a natural pick for him, killing monsters who hurt innocents. Maybe it was his way of making up for what had happened to him, what he had done to others when he had been young and unable to control himself. 

Minutes ticked on. And there was nothing.

Which in itself was alarming. The demon should have shown up already. Was it already there? Why had it not attacked? The heart never lied. It had to have been in the area. Maybe it had moved on.

Sighing heavily, he reached down for his bag again.

There was a laugh. A soft laugh, behind him.

Ah. Perhaps it had been there for a long time. It didn’t matter. He could handle one little demon.

A smile touched his lips, lifting his gun as he turned to face the beast. He’d seen his share of demons in his life. Big or small, they did nothing to make him pause.

Of course, it always helped when he actually faced what they said he was going to face.

“You’re no demon,” he growled, taking a step back.

And the creature grinned, glowing white eyes focused on him entirely.

Demons, he could handle. There were no tricks to demons. Of course, that only mattered when he actually dealt with a demon. What he was dealing with was something far worse.

Of course it was worse. Because he was running from it.

Maybe he should have used ab it more caution. Should have asked the people in town what it was that was bothering them. Maybe ask for a physical description. Because demons had horns and tails, usually wings. They certainly didn’t have strange sigils on their skin, or four arms, or were that goddamn big.

Or that fast.

A taloned hand closed around his arm, yanking sharply. Part of him wished it had been on his prosthetic so he could have just detached it and slipped away, but eh. He’d just have to deal with it. It did, however, make him drop his gun somewhere in the brush. Irritating.

“Small hunter,” the creature growled, dragging him back, lifting him. “You smell strange.”

“Very kind of you,” McCree gritted out as he was lifted, left to dangle from his one arm in the grip of the creature. “I always appreciate commentary on my scent.”

It lifted a brow, a simply inquisitive look that was maybe reassuring? It didn’t look absolutely ready to maul him, which was a benefit.

“My,” McCree crooned, reaching up with his free hand to tip his hat in what he hoped was a cordial manner. “What big teeth you have.”

The creature balked a bit, lips parting around four strangely curved fangs that protruded from both his top and bottom jaw. Keeping it off guard was probably the only thing that would keep him from getting ripped apart immediately.

“And such pretty skin. Reckon all the people in town are jealous of how pretty you are.”

Again, the creature flinched back, its grip loosening on his arm just enough that he was able to sleep free, dropping to his feet. He could try to run, but that would just be stupid. Might as well stay and pretend he knew what he was doing.

“What are you, sugar? Never seen anything like you before.” Play up the charm. Seduce the very large, very strong, very impressive creature. Then kill it. “You sure aren’t a demon.”

“I am an oni,” the creature growled, head tilting to the side. “A demon, but of different blood.”

“Oni, huh? Very nice.” Would have to take some notes on that, of course. “You been here long?”

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing? I’m just talking to you.”

“You are saying strange things.” The Oni shifted, standing up. Damn, he was tall. Probably about seven feet tall, maybe a bit more. He wasn’t all that great at estimating heights and the like. Not like it really mattered at that moment, but he liked to focus on weird things. “Why are you commenting on my appearance?”

“Because I think you are awfully pretty. Almost a shame you hide away in the forest where no one can look at you.” That furrowed brow was starting to relax, which had to be a good sign. “I’m glad that I’m getting a chance to, though.”

“You are a strange creature. Very strange.” Not necessarily a bad comment, especially with the faint smile on his lips. “I like you. You are a funny little man.”

“Well thank you very much.” Putting on his most charming smile, he tipped his hat again, eyes trailing over the ground until he could see the faint glint of his gun. He could go for it. He could. But maybe there would be a far more interesting way to deal with it. With the Oni.

The Oni crossed his arms over his chest, taking a few careful steps around McCree, looking him over. Onis were strange creatures. Blue grey skin, curling horns, fangs and four arms, it was a creature unlike anything he had ever seen. He wasn’t lying when he said he was pretty. He was certainly a curious looking creature.

“Why are you here then, oni? Taking in the sights?”

“The people are weak and do not protect their animals. They make good food.” The response came quick, like he just wanted to get past it. “What is your name, hunter?”

“Jesse McCree, at your service.” Sweeping his arm out, he bowed grandly. “And you are?”

“Hanzo, the oni that you came to kill.” Ah, clever creature. “Has your tune changed as you now found me so attractive?”

Whoops. “Absolutely. If I had known-”

“Enough.” Hanzo flicked his left hands dismissively, moving forward. “So you appreciate how I look. What is your plan now?”

What was his plan? He could try to play it off and leave. Or he could try and do something really, really stupid.

He was always a fan of the stupid idea.

It was what made him step forward, putting on one of his typical swaggers. Maybe it was alluring. Either way, it made Hanzo lift his brows.

Okay, maybe not brows. Eyebrows did not open up and glow. Okay. Four eyes. Workable. Six eyes, he could deal with. Even seven. Hanzo had seven eyes, four arms, two horns. A lot more body parts than he had ever had to handle before, but he made himself remain strong. It wasn’t that Hanzo was unattractive because of it, no. It was because he didn’t know what eyes to look at, nor what hands to hold.

He just took one hand, tugging slightly until that oni bent down just a little bit. Little difficult to figure it out with four big fangs, tusks, whatever they were, but he managed the trick of kissing the big, pretty oni.

If he couldn’t kill the oni outright, he might as well enjoy himself. And he’d never fooled around with an oni before. It was research. He was conducting very important research. Yes. Good.

There was very little hesitation in Hanzo. Needy creature lurched forward, overly sharp mouth opening eagerly to meet him.

And the tongue was a little much. Very long and very snakelike. The intrusion of it made his chest clench up in an attempted gag, but he fought it off. Poor creature didn’t know that immediate throat fucking with a tongue was not the best option.

“Hold on there, sweetpea,” McCree choked out, pushing Hanzo back a step. “No need to be so hurried. I ain’t going anywhere until we get nicely acquainted. Let me take the lead.”

Brushing his hat off of his head, he cupped the oni’s face with both hands, drawing him in again. He had to lead with gentle, almost innocent kisses. Had to figure out those tusks, after all. Maybe make sure he didn’t catch his lip on one.

“Ah,” he finally sighed, patting Hanzo’s cheek. “You’re a little tall for me, sugar. Want to sit down with me?”

“Yes,” Hanzo said quickly, shuffling his strangely delicate paw-like feet in the grasses. He thudded down heavily, looking up at McCree expectantly. “You are strange hunter.”

“Yeah, you said that.” Kneeling down with him, he ran a hand down one of Hanzo’s strong arms, admiring the inking there. “You’re a strange oni.”

“You’ve never seen anything like me before.” There was a bit of pride in his voice. He would like to explore that more, but Hanzo had other ideas. “More of this. More this.” At his demanding, he grabbed McCree’s arms, dragging him back in for his awkward kisses.

Well, if he liked that, then he should like what else he had to offer. Managing to awkwardly kneel beside Hanzo, he kissed back, happily. It had been quite some time since he had fooled around with anyone. A large oni would do.

Of course, maybe Hanzo didn’t quite understand what he was doing. Which was probably why he flinched back when McCree started to pull off his clothing.

“Why do you disrobe?”

“Oh? I was hoping to maybe you and me could…” He waved vaguely between the two of them. “Get better acquainted.”

Hanzo blinked all seven of his eyes, processing what was said. Then something clicked, as his lips parted ever so slightly. “Fucking?”

“Now how is it that you know that word but you don’t know what kissing is? That’s a damn shame, you know that?”

No matter how much of a shame it was, Hanzo still decided to assist in the disrobing taking place. His claws scraped at his skin, but still, with his help, it was considerably faster to get undressed. And when he was naked, the oni stared at him.

“Your body is small. Softer than I thought.”

“Yeah, I have a belly. I think it’s nice.” Patting his metal hand over his belly, he lifted a brow. “Still plenty strong.”

“And plenty strange smelling.” Hanzo sniffed the air noisily, more concern knitting over his features. “You do not smell like humans.”

“Yeah, well.” Shrugging it off, he kicked away his pants.

Either way, the moment he was exposed, Hanzo seemed to wake up. All four hands clapped on McCree’s body, drawing him in for more of his hungry kisses. No matter how messy they were, they were warm, and they were from a rather attractive creature. McCree gave in to it fully, sliding his own touch down to tug at the ties of the oni’s pants. It took some fumbling to get them open, but he still managed to slide his hand down inside. There was some hesitation when he did not feel a hard cock.

No no, he felt a slight slit, his fingers brushing over it for just a moment. And then the slit opened, and something wet stroked over his touch.

Don’t freak out. Just calmly pull back from the kisses and look down. Yes. Hanzo was thankfully more concerned with nuzzling up behind his ear, seemingly ignorant to his curious look.

No cock. No no, many tentacles. One big one, many small ones, wriggling and curling around his fingers. Oni were strange, very strange, but he was all about learning experiences. He must have been very interested, because he was still hard, after all. That was important.

Hanzo growled, a low rumble in his chest as he shoved at McCree, forcing him off of his lap and into the grasses. “No more of these kisses,” he snarled, pressing his hand beside his head. “Now fucking.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you want.” Pushy creature. “But before we go rushing into things, we will need to do some kind of prep. You know, don’t need to hurt me and-”

“No need.” As if he hadn’t already seen his tentacle dick, Hanzo still gestured down to himself. “I am wet enough.”

Right. Sure. McCree tried to say something else, only for his words to be taken away by Hanzo’s kiss. Talons dug into his thighs, pushing them apart so that Hanzo could slip in between. There was no art to it, and he wasn’t the least bit surprised at that. For an oni that lived in the woods, he didn’t imagine he didn’t get many lessons in foreplay. All he knew was fucking, and really, if McCree was perfectly honest, he liked it like that.

All he had to do was lay back and relax, feeling those weird tentacles stroke over him rather quickly, searching out something that he could take.

The moment one of the small tentacles found his asshole, it pushed inside. It was a gentle sort of breach, enough to warn him at what was to come. It felt nice, sure. What felt even nicer, however, was several more of the tentacles pushing their way in, pushing and spreading and making way for the main, large one.

And then abruptly, he was full, very full of wriggly tentacles and that was just fine.

Well, kind of fine. Because apparently oni’s didn’t actually need to thrust. Just a lot of wriggling inside of him that felt more invasive than it felt like sex, but that was good. There was strange, skating kind of pressure against all the best parts of him, and with all of that paired with the kissing, it was good. 

Good enough. He would have to show him the proper way to fuck. If they ever did that again. He kind of wanted to do it again. Oni were certainly interesting, and really, he was becoming more and more resistant to the idea of cutting off Hanzo’s head.

“You are very warm inside,” Hanzo growled, all seven eyes narrowing. “Warmer than human.”

“How many humans have you fucked?” He was deflecting, of course. “Of course I’m warmer.”

“What are you, Jesse?” Bit of a stumble over his name, but he managed it all the same. “You are tricking me.”

“No trick. I’m just…” McCree sighed, flinching when a tentacle pushed very, very hard on his prostate. “Alright, I confess.”

There was no need for a full moon or a shifting of clouds. With a hiss, his body shifted, twitching hard. The transformation never took long, but still. It felt like an age before he was panting under the oni. The oni he was much larger than now.

“You are a dog,” Hanzo said bluntly, tentacles twitching. “Big dog.”

“Werewolf,” he grumbled back, tongue pushing awkwardly against his fangs. “Thank you.”

“Werewolf. Big dog.”

“Problem?” He was already slit deep up his ass anyways. And his tentacles were still wriggling. “Don’t like partners bigger than you?”

Hanzo snorted, pressing all four of his hands hard into his furry chest. “No no. It just means I can be much rougher with you.”

McCree grinned, all fang.Such a smile was returned quickly, easily. Similar minds, it seemed, even from different walks of life.

Kissing was a bit harder with a muzzle to get around, but Hanzo didn’t seem to mind. He just held McCree down, thrusting into him harder and harder until McCree could hardly hold in the little yips of pleasure and surprise.

It had been far too long since he’d had a good partner. Humans were always so soft and gentle, but an oni hit the spot quite well. The tentacle swirling and pressing inside of him, filling him and rubbing through fur…perfect.

A taloned hand curled around his cock, squeezing just a touch too hard and that was perfect. McCree was howling before he could think, talons digging into soil and stone. Hanzo followed shortly after with a far more unholy screech, something that sounded far less like orgasmic pleasure and more like pure suffering.

Regardless, Hanzo flopped onto him, hot breath washing through McCree’s fur in mighty huffs.

A thought came to mind. One that McCree couldn’t entirely contain. He had to say it. Had to.

“So,” he huffed, releasing his handfuls of dirt. “I was thinking maybe you could come with me.”

Hanzo snorted, but there was a lull, a pause. “You joke.”

“No, I don’t. Come on. You want to stay in these woods eating livestock forever? You can come along, help me with shit.”

“With…shit?”

“I mean, with killing things, figuring out how to stop monsters.” McCree shrugged, lifting a furry brow when Hanzo blinked his seven bright eyes at him.

“Perhaps by mating them.”

“Well. Yeah. Maybe.”

Hanzo smiled, bright and happy. “That’s good.”

Well, maybe it wouldn’t be so lonely then.


End file.
